your not alone
by Larrydog
Summary: A short story for my OTP Lucky x Ralph


Ralph was walking in the underground Headquarters, his owner mcleash brought him over to show him how exciting his job is but he fell asleep about 30 minutes later go figure. so being the dog he was decided to look for a shoe to chew on which was normally easy for him but today it was very difficult for whatever reason so he decided to look in the HQ for one after all why wouldn't they have any, there all dogs. so Ralph looked around,it was pretty quiet most likely because most dogs didn't come in from there person's houses yet or asleep topside so he didn't have to talk to anyone which he was okay never was the friendly type he knew this and just didn't really care about it he kinda liked being alone.

During his search he could have sworn he heard some type of sniffling somewhere but he felt he was just imaging after a few minutes of hearing it,it gets louder he decided to look into it because...why not. he followed the sound thinking it was a new pup or niblet doing something weird but was surprised (or as surprised as he can get) when he saw Lucky crying in the corner and after a moment looked up at him."Oh...h..hi Ralph"Lucky said sniffling faster wiping some tears from his eyes."Oh hi Lucky I wondering if..."and that moment Ralph froze something inside of him was telling him not to ask where a shoe instead he asked "I was wondering what was wrong"Ralph said which surprised himself and Lucky.

"Wow Ralph I'm the first person you've ever asked such a question,do you really care"Lucky said smiling a little and Ralph couldn't explain it but with a nod of his head he felt like he really did care which was new to him."well Ralph..."He started trying to compose himself and walked over to Ralph who expression started it light up a little "for the past few days I've been feeling lonely I know I have friends and a owner but...sometimes I just want something else"He started and got closer to Ralph which brought out another odd sensation which made him feel light headed."I just...this feeling just hurts so much sometimes I just need some time to myself to feel better I know this sound very crazy"he finished and to Ralph's surprise he listened to every word feeling kinda bad about how Lucky wasn't sure what to say he never was a dog of wisdom but felt something needed to be said."Well Lucky I may have similar feelings as well they're no fun but I-I think..."and all of a sudden these new thoughts just came out nowhere "I think your a wonderful dog your smart a born leader and always willing to help a friend so don't be sad you're not alone"and with that Lucky and Ralph just exchanged shocked has NEVER said anything like that to anyone but what he said was just what Lucky needed to hear and with a feeling of true happiness he gave Ralph a hug.

"Thanks Ralph you have no idea how much I needed to hear that"He said still giving the dog a hug surprised Ralph but he saw nothing wrong with so he hugged back a little bit awkwardly."you know your the first dog I've ever told these feelings too and I'm glad you were"Lucky said and Ralph felt all these needs and wants and thoughts of Lucky what was these new feelings?"Well I'm not great you could've told it to someone better"and after saying that Lucky looked at Ralph still in the embrace "Ralph..."he started with his face getting closer there feelings becoming more clear "...your perfect"and then planted a 's face became red as fire but he didn't want the kiss to end so he returned it both giving off moans and groans to there partner feeling the passion within each other burn strong feeling the joy both of them wanted for a long time it just took them till right now to realize after the parted they both felt a new kind a peace a feeling that finally knew what it was...it was love."Well Ralph the others won't here for awhile so how about we find you a shoe"Lucky suggested and Ralph shook his head "no I don't need one you're all I need"Ralph said smiling as Lucky smiled back at his lover and with one more kiss the Ralph found what he was really looking for love.

this is just a short story I wrote a long time ago


End file.
